Presentation folders are used to forward information about a company, firm, or business. Customized presentation folders are those presentation folders whose appearance makes them readily identifiable with a particular company, firm, or business. A law firm, for example, may transmit its advertising material in a folder which bears the firm's name and logo. Presentation folders are made of rectangular paper stock having a thickness of 10 mils. A centrally positioned vertical fold separates the left hand portion from the right hand portion, at least one portion usually has a pouch or a pocket formed at the bottom of the folder for containing sales literature and the like. Customized indicia such as a company logo, photograph, and a description of the literature within the folder and related information is sometimes printed on the front cover of the folder by a print shop. Sending the folder to an outside print shop, however, can result in detrimental delays, and furthermore is a costly process, particularly if only a small number of folders are to be printed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,732, incorporated herein by reference, a presentation folder is featured whereby a thin sheet including customizing indicia (printed quickly and economically on a desk top publishing PC program) is heat laminated to the front face or faces of the folder. A plastic sheet is heat sealed at the top thereof to the top of one face, the indicia bearing sheet is placed behind the plastic cover sheet, and the folder is turned inside out and laminated.
Some folders come from a distributor with plastic coating or plastic backing sheets applied to the inside faces of the folder (the sides opposite the outside where the indicia bearing sheets are later laminated). Or, as was discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,732, a plastic backing sheet can be applied to counter any warpage which occurs when only one side of the folder has plastic laminated to it.
It was found, however, that while customizing such folders and laminating indicia beating sheets to the cover faces, skinning of the plastic coating or laminated backing sheet on the inside faces sometimes occurs when the folder is turned inside out to facilitate laminating the indicia beating sheet to the outside of the folder.
Such skinning or separation of the plastic coating or backing sheet from a portion of the paper folder results in a unsightly appearance and a presentation folder which is unsuitable for distribution.